


Good Girl

by Zerrah



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrah/pseuds/Zerrah
Summary: Logan trapped her in a gaze. Held up a hand and beckoned her. “Come here.”His eyes were on fire, lit by the moon andsomething else, and she couldn’t look away. Marie took one step in front of the other until they were an inch or two apart. Her cheeks were still burning, but following his order put her strangely at ease. And excited her.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This story could be seen as a sequel to [Southern Sweet Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709641) or a standalone fic.

Marie shook her head, trying to get thoughts of Bobby out of her mind. She had caught him staring at Kitty again...and that wouldn’t bother her so much if Kitty didn’t sometimes stare back. Her hands formed fists by her side before she realized what she was doing, and released them. How serious could Marie and Bobby ever truly be, anyway, if they couldn’t even kiss? 

It was late, and the mansion was dark and quiet as she walked through the hallways. When she passed the kitchen, a surge of warmth spread through her chest, and her stomach had the sensation like she was falling. She still couldn’t quite believe what had happened with Logan. The thought that he was attracted to her was exciting and terrifying at the same time. Their affectionate, easy-going relationship was so important to her, and she looked up to him, and felt like he had her back and was protecting her. No matter what happened, she wanted him in her future. Marie didn’t want to risk losing him.

Marie’s lips twisted and she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She felt conflicted about what she had done with Logan since Bobbie was still technically her boyfriend, despite whatever was going on with Kitty...not anything she could prove yet, anyway. 

She wandered into a large study that also doubled as a library, the large windows letting moonlight into a room enveloped in shadows. Marie liked this, the feeling of anonymity and solitude, in a building that was usually bustling with students. At night, she could blend in with the darkness, her identity and dangerous powers no longer a threat.

“What are you doing here?” The calm voice cut through the silence like thunder. Marie sucked in a breath and looked up. Logan was slouched in one of the comfy arm chairs situated between two windows. His legs were stretched out before him, crossed at the ankles. 

“I...What are you doing up, Logan?” She winced at the high pitched sound of her voice. She wanted Logan to take her seriously, so she had deliberately found ways to project an aura of confidence and maturity. Lipstick and eyeliner when she had been barefaced before, clothes that hugged her curves, playful teasing and flirtation. Marie wanted Logan to see her as a woman, not a child. 

“Found something in my room that I need to talk to you about.” He leaned forward, interlocking his fingers and staring at her intently. 

Her heart sped up. “What is it?”

“Does this belong to you?” He dangled an earing in the air and raised an eyebrow. 

Marie shook her head. “Nah, that’s not mine. That’s silver. If I ever wear jewelry, it’s always gold.” 

Logan chuckled, and he smirked in a way that showed his canines; the low rumble sent electric bolts throughout her body that settled in her pelvis. She shivered.

“You shouldn’t lie to me, darling.” He tapped his nostril with one finger. “I can tell who goes through my room. I know you were there.”

“I…” She felt mortified; her face was hot, and she was sure she looked bright red. Maybe Marie _had_ goneintohisroomjusttotakeaquicklookaround and maybe noticed there wasn’t any pictures of girls he might like, in particular tall redheads, and she had refused to feel disappointed that there also weren’t any pictures of her. Marie had lingered too long, wrapped in the comforting scent of him, leather and cigars, making her feel safe and at home. The fact that she had accidentally dropped something seemed like an amatuer move, something an X-men would never be so careless to do. 

“I’m sorry, Logan.” She said, and observed his reaction under her lashes. His smile grew wider but his eyes hardened.

“I don’t want a sorry, Marie. I want a reason.”

“Umm…” What was she supposed to say? _I was stalking you to see if you liked anyone and then just hung out in your room because it smelled like you?_ Creepy and wrong on so many levels. The humiliation would be too much. 

“Marie,” he said with a voice of adamantium, “tell me. Now.”

She cringed. “No, no I can’t!”

Logan trapped her in a gaze. Held up a hand and beckoned her. “Come here.”

His eyes were on fire, lit by the moon and _something else_ , and she couldn’t look away. Marie took one step in front of the other until they were an inch or two apart. Her cheeks were still burning, but following his order put her strangely at ease. And excited her.

“I think you’re gonna have to be punished. Now you don’t have to tell me what you were doing and why you were sneaking around my room, but if we do things my way tonight, nobody has to get in trouble.”

Marie looked sideways and bit her bottom lip. If Logan told Professor X or another X-men that she was snooping around in his belongings, she probably wouldn’t get kicked out of the school, but the consequences still wouldn’t be pleasant. 

Logan propped up his knee and patted it. “Bend over here.”

Marie’s eyes became huge. “Bend over?!”

Logan frowned. “I already told you once. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She couldn’t believe how...brazen Logan was behaving. Yeah, he acted like a badass when fighting on missions, but she was shocked that he would try this in a very public location in the mansion. Even if it was night, there were still students who sometimes wandered the halls, and even telepaths who might pick up on what they were doing. The commanding voice, the public location, the fact that this was _him,_ were causing her stomach to burn with excitement, and her cheeks heat up with something more than just shame.

Logan’s eyes were starting to narrow, so Marie moved quickly, sliding over his leg and propping herself up with her arms. Her hair tumbled down and she felt his denim digging into her stomach. The end result was her ass was precariously displayed in the air. Just as she was thinking about how uncomfortable she felt, she squeaked as Logan’s arm wrapped around her waist. He was strong, and so she was able to put less weight on her arms. Marie’s feet dangled in the air. 

“We’re gonna count to ten.” Was it her, or did his voice sound rougher, deeper? “Ready?”

“Y...yeah.”

A hard smack came down on her cheeks, causing pain that almost instantly diffused. Marie let out a breath of air.

“One.”

Another smack, this pain was brighter, and burned longer. “Ow, Logan, that hurt!” Her fingers curled into the carpet. _Did he forget that he was made out of freaking adamantium?!_  
“This isn’t anything another student here couldn’t handle, kid. Two.” Despite his response, the next blow much softer, if not gentle. “Three.”

“Don’t call me that,” Marie demanded, feeling her blood rush to her head. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was staring at her ass, what he thought of it. An insecure thought that maybe he thought it too big, a jolt of desire that maybe he loved the feel of it.

“Call you what? _Four!_ ”

“Ah! Don’t call me a kid! I’m not one anymore.”

“Five.”  
She grew quiet as Logan counted through the remaining numbers, closed her eyes, and focused on each blow. Marie felt a burning below her belly button, but the situation was still embarrassing, so there was this strange mix of discomfort and arousal. She rubbed her legs together and realized that she was wet. 

“Ten.” She heard Logan let out a breath of air, then his hand settled on the curve of her ass, squeezing very gently. Kneading one side, then the other. “Is this okay?”

“Hnn….yes,” she managed to whisper. Every touch was causing her arousal to burn brighter, and spread throughout her body. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, feeling the pressure build between them.

“I can tell you like this,” Logan said in a low growl, a tone in his voice she had never heard before. She froze. “I can smell you getting off.”

‘No, you’re getting me off,” she couldn’t help but sass back. He chuckled. 

Logan lifted her, turning her around so that she was perched in his lap. He held her in a loose hug, and felt a hard length digging into her thigh. He gave her an almost affectionate look. “Now are you going to be a good girl?”

Marie had to fight from hyperventilating. The reality was crashing down on her in a very good way. She couldn’t believe Logan had done all of this with her, that he seemed genuinely attracted to her. The intense way he stared at her told her a lot. “For you, I will.”

His hand was trailing down her leg, the other up the dip of her waist. A building anticipation in the pit of her stomach told her that he didn’t want this to end yet. Logan stared deeply into her eyes, then leaned forward.

Marie was frozen in shock. “I--” He cut her off with a kiss. The terror of hurting him with her powers melted away, a lovesick ache superseding anything else. How could he both harder than Bobby, with a demanding kiss that took control of its pace, and softer, with the sweet way he seemed to savor her lips? Still, each thunderous heartbeat counted down the seconds, knowing that any minute he would start to experience pain…

Just as she was beginning to feel the tug of the Wolverine’s powers, he broke away, gasping deeply. He looked exhausted, but still managed to smile. “That was good.”

Marie smiled, too and laughed. “Yeah, it was.” 

She checked to make sure his shirt had a high collar, then rested her head on his shoulder. She realized that, besides her white top, they were both wearing black. It reminded her why she felt drawn to Wolverine, another outsider, someone else with a dark power, a desire to keep secrets.

“Do you want to come back to my room?”

Logan, who was holding Marie in his lap, tensed for a few seconds, his grip on her shoulder tightening.

“We can’t. Not yet.” 

“I knew you would say that.”

She felt Logan shift under her, and pulled her closer. “You don’t know what I’m capable of. I just...want to make sure you know what you’re getting into. And I don’t want to feel Charles’ wrath on this. You’re still a student.”

Marie finally lifted her head, challenged him with a stare. “What are you capable of, Logan?”

His pupils dilated, the Wolverine lurking beneath the surface clawing for control. “It depends on what you like. We could explore that together. I have a feeling that you'd enjoy yourself though. Marie.” 

She had a feeling she’d like it, too. Logan was like her, walking the line between danger and control. Marie leaned in, ignoring the thrill of fear as she allowed their lips to touch, if only for a few seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research because I was mildly curious what the age of consent is in New York, the location of the X-Men mansion, and was shocked to realize that it's 16 for most states in the USA. For some reason I assumed it was 18 in every state. In New York it's 17, but I still think Logan would have a problem dating a 17 year old Marie, in part because she is still a student at the school.


End file.
